Letting go
by Blood River
Summary: Angsty, deep dark and dank, just the way i like it. How deep does betral run, how long, will two people feel the burn. R
1. Default Chapter

Letting it go- a little game of phone tag  
  
Rei fumed as she watched the clock, every second growing more impatient, six minuets late, six minutes late, she turned back to the other girls. Ami smiled softly at Rei in understanding,  
  
"I think we should just get started... you know how Usagi can be..." her eyes slightly melancholy as she spoke.  
  
Rei growled as her expression grew darker she should have been hear twenty-six minutes ago, on average it was usual for her to be twenty minutes late no more no less, but no today she had to be twenty six minuets late—  
  
The phone rang—  
  
Rei ignored it and continued with her in ward rant.  
  
Minako looked up from her magazine,  
  
"Rei aren't you going to get that,"  
  
Minako paused in thought as she glanced at her watch,  
  
"It might be Usagi." She added lightly.  
  
"She's right you know," Makoto quipped from the kitchen.  
  
Just then the machine picked up.  
  
"...Hello you have reached the Cherry Hill Temple; we are unable to pick up the phone at this moment, so if you please leave your name, request, and number, we would be glad to get back to you...BEEP..."  
  
There was a short pause before Usagi's voice filled there ears.  
  
"Good bye, Rei, Everybody, I know that your there, I'm ending it all today"—  
  
Rei was beat by Makoto to the phone.  
  
"Usagi?! What are you"—  
  
Rei grabbed the phone from her.  
  
"What the hell, Usagi, What's going on? Where are you? USAGI!!!"  
  
"You don't have to yell."  
  
The blonde's voice usually so full of life was soft and even, like a mother trying to soother her baby's fears.  
  
"As to what I meant... I'm going to do it Rei... I'm going to kill my self"—  
  
The answering machine clicked off leaving every one in the dark about what was transpiring.  
  
A moment passed and the phone clattered to the gowned, the dial tone echoed through the room.  
  
Rei's eyes were focused in ward as shock clearly blocked any other emotions from showing from her face.  
  
I'm not that evil. 


	2. memories

Well part two of one. Maybe Rei should have expected this HAHAhAH.  
  
Rei's memory  
  
Usagi stared out into the pouring rain, she smiled softly.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Yah Usagi"  
  
The miko moved sit closer to her friend she smiled warmly at her. Usagi leaned forward to hug her knees to her chest.  
  
"Do you ever think of just letting go?"  
  
Rei blinked not quite sure she was being asked what she was being ask, she furrowed her brow in concern.  
  
"Usagi... your not asking me if... no... never." Rei's voice wavered "Usagi?"  
  
Usagi turned her head to look at her friend. Rei noted that Usagi's eyes were no longer their usual beautiful cerulean, but a monotonous storm gray. Usagi smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"Yah Rei"  
  
Rei's amethyst eyes were clouded over with concern.  
  
"Usagi Do you ever think about suicide?"  
  
Usagi turned back to the rain.  
  
"No..." Rei leaned forward from where she had seated her self against the wall; to look at Usagi's face; the blond looked to be struggling with her answer "yes..." she corrected the previous statement.  
  
Rei leaned back against the wall; eyes wide with shock, she blinked several times her mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out what to say next.  
  
"Why?" that was all she could come up with, 'Why?', maybe she could change her friends reason for why.  
  
"I...Hnn..." Usagi leaned her head back against the oak planked wall.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Why can't I just be normal?" Usagi tilled her head back down and stood from her sitting position, she moved over to the open door and just stood there staring out at the rain.  
  
"Rei do you ever go to bed wishing that maybe, just maybe you wont wake up in the morning?" Rei stood from her sitting position and followed her friend.  
  
"Usagi... I..." Rei averted her eyes finding the floor momentarily interesting before glancing up at her friend's turned back.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why? Rei you have every thing going for you." Rei moved to touch her friend but pulled back the moment the blonde's words registered, letting it fall to her side, head down cast.  
  
"Because...Usagi... I don't know...Because I'm tired, I'm just so tired of every thing... some times." She had started out strong but by the end was only whispering. She closed her eyes for a moment; she snapped her eyes open when she felt a hand on her shoulder reassuring her.  
  
Rei looked up into Usagi's still storm blue eyes.  
  
"I'm tired too, Rei, I'm just so tired sometimes, that I just want to let go, to just not wake up one morning. Sometimes everything is just too much. And I don't want to be me anymore. I don't want to be any one."  
  
Rei felt tears begin to burn at the back of her eyes, listening to Usagi speak so evenly about killing herself.  
  
"I'm just so tired, too, of the fighting everything" Usagi turned back to watch the rain.  
  
That was it the damn broke and in a flood of tears Rei flung her arms around Usagi, pressing her head into the blonde's back.  
  
Okay now I am that evil. This is it until I get some nice reviews. I have low expectations so three will do. What kind of cross do you want? Tell me and you can vote more than once so... you can just review the same review how many time you want... but... well if there are more individual reviews for something else... ill go with that.  
  
Th.. Tha. That's all Folks.  
  
Every thing belongs to there respective owners. So...twitch...twitch...SHOVE OFF YOU DAMN SUITS. GRRRRR!!!!!! 


End file.
